civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John Moore (physician)
|died= |placeofbirth= Bloomington, Indiana |placeofdeath= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |image= |caption=Brigadier General John Moore, Surgeon General |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1853-1900 |rank= Brigadier General |commands=Surgeon General of the Army |battles= Utah War American Civil War *Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Chancellorsville |awards= |laterwork= }} John Moore, MD (August 18, 1826 – March 18, 1907) was a leading United States Army physician during the American Civil War who rose to become Surgeon General of the Army in the late 1880s. Early life and medical training Moore was born in Bloomington, Indiana. He attended Indiana State University and graduated in 1845. He had graduated from the Medical College of Ohio in Cincinnati in 1844.MCO is the second oldest medical school west of the Allegheny Mountains. It was founded in 1819, the date that the modern University of Cincinnati uses as its date of origin. He scored first place in the internship examination at the Commercial Hospital and Lunatic Asylum of Ohio (chartered in 1821), the hospital whose attending physicians were members of the MCO faculty. He served during 1845–46, and then filled in when another intern had to leave the following mid-year. He took further medical courses at the University of Louisville Medical Department in 1848–49 and at the medical department of the University of the City of New York in 1849–50, graduating later that same year. After one year internship in Bellevue Hospital and two years with the New York Dispensary, Moore entered the Army as assistant surgeon in 1853. He served in Fort Myers, Florida, and then in a fort in Boston Harbor before going to the Utah Territory frontier as a surgeon during the Utah War in 1857. He was promoted to the rank of captain in 1858. Civil War When the Civil War broke out in 1861, Dr. Moore was attached to the Cincinnati Marine Hospital, which became the Military Hospital of Cincinnati, that was opened in May 1861. He was promoted to surgeon in 1862. In Cincinnati, he was assigned to previously unstable hospital situations. Then he was assigned to the Army of the Potomac and served as divisional chief surgeon at the battles of Antietam and Fredericksburg. He was promoted to Medical Director of the V Corps and served in that role at the Battle of Chancellorsville. In June 1863 he became Medical Director of the Army of the Tennessee and later accompanied Maj. Gen. William T. Sherman on his famous "March to the Sea" and through the Carolinas. In 1865 he received the brevet rank of colonel and was mustered out of the volunteer army with the close of the war. Postbellum career Dr. Moore stayed in the regular army following the Civil War and served in a variety of medical posts, spending over a decade on assignment in New York City. In 1883 he was made Assistant Medical Purveyor with the rank of colonel. In 1886, as a brigadier general, he was appointed Surgeon General, a position he held until 1890. He was retired for age in 1900 and lived the rest of his life in Washington, D.C., where he died at the age of 82 of an interstitial nephritis. Moore is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. See also *Medical and Surgical History of the War of the Rebellion Further reading * Notes References : *Arlington National Cemetery webpage for Dr. Moore Category:1826 births Category:1907 deaths Category:American Civil War surgeons Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Deaths from nephritis Category:Indiana State University alumni Category:University of Cincinnati alumni Category:Military physicians Category:Surgeons General of the United States Army Category:People from Bloomington, Indiana Category:People from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Army Medical Corps officers